


we can try

by stonerjohnlaurens



Series: History Obliterates (The Modern Hamilton Universe) [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Aaron Burr, Weird First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerjohnlaurens/pseuds/stonerjohnlaurens
Summary: Alexander wants both of his partners to live with him, but they have so little in common.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this from MONTHS ago. I hope you like it.

“You’re joking,” Aaron says.

 

He expects his smile to grow, for it to curl up into that signature horrid fucking grin of his. He expects that clever mouth of Alex’s to tell him yes, _of course_ I’m kidding, and I don’t _actually_ expect you to sleep here. But it never does.

 

In fact, his smile fades. The usually proud and boisterous Alexander Hamilton has somewhat slithered into his shell, cowered into himself a bit. Those veiny, large hands that usually engulf Aaron’s own when they stroll with their fingers interlocked, they’ve retreated to his pockets. Hamilton shrugs with his hands by his side hidden by the cloth of his jeans, blowing a raspberry to truly accentuate his frustration. Aaron put his hands up in surrender, realizing he’s struck a nerve.

 

“Not that’s there’s anything wrong with the bed, of course! I can get used to it. It’s just…smaller, that I imagined, is all.”

 

“Most of my money went to the apartment itself,” Hamilton huffs, plopping down on the bed. He holds his droopy head with his hands. “I didn’t think it through. I’m sorry.”

 

“No, no…” Aaron joins him to sit on the uncomfortably small queen bed. It’s a studio apartment. Just a starter flat. Not intended for more than one or two people. “Honey, it’s okay, really.”

 

“I mean, what was I thinking? God, John moves in _tomorrow_. How am I going to do this?”

 

“Look, we’ll get through it, okay? I’m proud of you. Forget what I said about the bed.”

 

Aaron barely believes himself, but he’s glad that Alex seems to. Three people are going to live here. Sure, this “John” guy works full time and won’t be around as much, but it’s summer, none of them are as busy, how will he deal with three people living in this small little space?

 

Aaron hasn’t even met his new housemate, this guy named John. He’s only heard talk of him from Alex, only picked up on his trail from incriminating clues left in Alex’s old dorm room. A long, curly brown hair here and there, a garment or two that smells of marijuana, maybe a sock if he’s lucky. For the most part, though, the guy doesn’t exist in Aaron’s world. It’s just himself, Alex, occasionally Theodosia, and Alex’s mystery beau.

 

It doesn’t even _bother_ him at first, really. Both Aaron and Alex are products of both the liberal attitudes of the 21st century and a whole lot of daddy issues. Both of them are comfortable with polyamory, open relationships, whatever. Aaron doesn’t mind when Alex goes off to chase this John guy, just like how Alex doesn’t mind when Aaron stays with his Theodosia for a few days. It’s all about communication, and no one’s communicated discomfort yet.

 

But Theodosia’s an on-again off-again lover. John’s been around Alex for as long as _Aaron’s_ known Alex, and seeing as they met each other in Aaron’s freshman year of undergrad and he’s just starting grad school…

 

It’s a damn shame they haven’t met sooner, really.

 

 

“It’s only for the summer, babe, I promise,” Alex had said, his messy ponytail and dark eye circles betraying his nonchalant persona. Obviously a front.

 

“What’s got you so stressed? It’s summer vacation, Alex, relax a bit.”

 

“John’s…different than you, Aaron.”

 

Silence, hesitation. “How much different can he be than me? He loves you as much as I do, right?”

 

Alex imitates the silence Aaron just expressed. The air between them is suffocating, holding them both in a chokehold. Aaron doesn’t say “love” too much. Not enough, really, he thinks. The air is poisonous and Aaron is afraid to take a breath.

 

Alex rarely says love at all. Not just to Aaron, not to John, at all. He’s rarely said it since he left Nevis.

 

“He…” Hesitant pause. There’s rosemary in the air. “…Does. Yes.”

 

Aaron smiles. “Then we have that in common. It’ll be fine.”

 

 

When Hamilton’s got him pinned like this, head slightly off of the bed, he finds it hard to control himself. Those hands, the _hands,_ he sighs, they’re veiny and curious, exploring Aaron’s body with fervor, they’re all over him. And his _tongue—_ He’s not too experienced, he forebodes, hopes Aaron won’t be too upset—it’s licking at him so feverishly, so desperately, he’s trying to compensate, trying to be good for Aaron, trying to—

 

Aaron grinds his clit on Alex’s face, helps him get with the program—Alex is a fast learner, he’s always been—Alex takes it on the tip of his tongue and plays with it, teases at it, sucks it, and buries his face further into Aaron, and Aaron, he can barely take it—

 

And that’s when he locks eyes with him. The surprise addition to their already complicated situation—his name’s John, he’s _pretty,_ and when he came in he smelled of _rosemary_ —he watches the two of them from the corner of the room writhe on the bed, loud and lost in their lust, like it’s their first time or something. This is a bit of a first, Aaron supposes, as John’s never watched the two of them before.

 

They’ve discussed it before, and it was a hard topic to breech. Aaron’s not too into exhibitionism, and he shies under even Alex’s gaze. Alex, sweet Alex, who looks upon Aaron like he made the world with his two hands. The same sweet man who let him into his apartment— _their_ apartment now—who’s never judged him or his body or anything aspect of his life. The only boy he’s ever know like this, who’s know his body so fluently.

 

He did it for him, completely. Knowing it got Alex off made him open to it, otherwise he really wouldn’t care for it. John sits in the corner of the room and stares, his own dick in his hand. His eyes look down at himself first, then up to Aaron’s wandering eyes.

 

Alex looks up, mouth slick with Aaron’s cum, sighs heavily and tries to meet Aaron’s eyes. To his surprise, Aaron’s eyes are locked with John’s, and John’s gotten up from his seat in the corner. He was meant to be a non-interactive component to the interaction, just another pair of judging, watchful eyes. Nothing like this.

 

He gets up to get closer to Aaron. Alex has completely stopped eating him out and watches their first formal meeting. Words are barely said before Aaron leans towards him, inches from the cramped queen size bed, and captures his lips in a kiss.

 

John’s chapped lips vibrate slightly as he moans into Aaron’s kiss, taken aback but welcome to it all. His hands clasp around Aaron’s face to deepen the kiss, and Aaron savors the foreign touch. Alex, stunned, goes back to work on eating Aaron out and Aaron can barely do anything outside of whine and let them take him. He wastes no time and wraps his own hand around John’s length, jerks him off quick. Their lips don’t separate, and John grunts into Aaron’s mouth when his cum spatters on Aaron’s side. Aaron whines into his mouth and clamps his thighs around Alex’s face selfishly, coming quickly and wetting Alex’s face further.

 

John let’s Aaron pull away and Aaron gasps, trying to let his orgasm subside. Alex refuses to let his face leave his thighs and laps hungrily at Aaron’s spent cunt with even more effort, so much so Aaron’s reduced to shaking and squeaking. John moves on the bed near Alex and slips a finger into Aaron. Aaron can feel the drag of John’s fingers inside him alongside Alex’s tongue, and it’s too much, it’s just too much—

 

The next morning is weird.

 

Alex gets up early, because _of course he does_. There’s no real reason to. It’s a Saturday morning, 8:00am at most, and no one has work today. Aaron smells Alex’s usual breakfast. He can’t make much else, but he swears he’s a chef of some sort because he can make—

 

“Turkey bacon, biscuits, and scrambled eggs.” He hears John say from his right side, muffled. Aaron turns to him and is about to ask him how he learned to read minds, but John stops him.

 

“Hi.” John says. His morning breath isn’t as bad as it could be. “I’m John.”

 

Aaron doesn’t know what to really say. He feels as if he knows John in every way he could know a person already. He’s a part of the Dead Mom’s Club, just like Alexander and Aaron, but he’s a newer member than most. He has tattoos—very different than Aaron, Aaron would never mark up his body like that—some self-inflicted, some professionally done. He’s the reason Alexander sometimes has bruises on him, choke marks, other scarring. He’s a huge stoner and he’s only been arrested once, which is a pretty impressive feat considering New York’s jailing record of Latino men. He’s an adjunct professor at the college down the road from here, a little past Manhattan. And yet…he barely knows him.

 

“I’m Aaron.” Aaron responds.

 

The heat he can see in John’s eye, it’s so close to the one he sees in Alexander’s every time he says _oh babe I love you so much_ or _I know this’ll work out, I just know it._ The heat is fiery, and it’s genuine.

 

And that’ll suffice for now. Maybe they’re a little different, but like Alex says, it’ll work out. They’ll be alright, for now.

 

The bed feels big enough, and when Aaron nuzzles into John, he can smell the faint rosemary on his neck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> rosemary is generally used to represent the mourning of a dead loved one, but can also represent blooming relationships, romantic or otherwise.
> 
> tumblr: stonerjohnlaurens


End file.
